A New Pokemon Story Like No Other
by MachinimistLuke
Summary: Ash Ketchum travels the world with his friends, yet a chain of events can affect anybody no matter where they are. Paths cross, but nobody knows they did. - Contains your daily intake of 500% EPICNESS -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All charaters are property of Pokemon USA, Nintendo and Game Freak, and I do not claim any rights to ownership of each character.

But I do however claim ownership to all OCs within this story. -MachinimistLuke

* * *

"A light in the darkness of the universe, a sparkling sensation of life!  
Dreams, adventures and more!  
Dark caves, tall mountaintops, across the greenest of fields!  
You will find them everywhere, no matter where you go!

This is the wonderful world of Pokemon!"

**Chapter One: PATHS**

A young boy by the name of Ash Ketchum had just recieved his first Pokemon as his 10th birthday had came and gone by after rushing to Professor Oak's Laboratory still wearing his Pajamas!

His first Pokemon was a Pikachu.  
This Pikachu was one and still is like no other!  
Soon to become one amongst a handful of the strongest Pokemon in the world!

Ash and Pikachu never got along at first, but as Ash was attempting to render a so-thought Pidgey unconcious with a stone for his very first catch, he had angered a Spearow which would be the start of a huge chain of events that led to both Ash and his Pikachu being chased down by a large flock of Spearow!

Pikachu was badly hurt, so Ash had to quickly rush to safety.  
But suddenly he found himself at the edge of a waterfall!  
Whatever could he do? He had to do it. For the sake of his own Pikachu. It was his own fault anyway.

He jumped down past the waterfall and into the rapid-flowing stream, which had led him to a small lake, where he avoided his first quick encounter with a Gyarados face-to-face!  
An orange-haired girl was fishing by the water's edge when she felt a tug on her fishing rod, to which she had pulled out Ash and his Pikachu (which is pretty strong considering the size of both Ash and his Pikachu put together.  
The girl asked if Pikachu was ok, which Ash had misinterpreted towards himself, leading himself up for a slap to the face, with the girl telling him that he needed to get his Pikachu to a doctor right away. With Ash still in the blue about what kind of doctor and where, the girl had to quickly explain for him to get to the nearest Pokemon Center in Viridian City.  
He had no other choice than to 'borrow' her bike, for the Spearow were getting ever-closer to the two and he dared not to get her involved as well.  
Rushing through the brewing storm, Ash pedalled faster and faster to get Pikachu to the safety of the Pokemon Center, keeping Pikachu in the basket as he went.  
He had cycled of a high ledge and both Ash and Pikachu flew off the bike, pushing him to crawl up to Pikachu's side.

He urged for Pikachu to get inside his Pokeball, for he wanted to protect him, even if it costed him his life. Ash had stood in front of Pikachu, facing a flock of unstoppable and dangerous Spearow, determined to prevent further harm to his Pikachu.  
Pikachu then recognised Ash's friendship and sealed it by creating an over-powered lightning bolt to shred through the whole flock of Spearow, rendering them all unconcious.

There they lay on the dirt path after the storm, looking to eachother, knowing the fact that they would be together for as long as they lived.  
Ash Ketchum that day, at that time had witnessed a Ho-oh flying across the sky, forming a rainbow as it passed.

Ash Ketchum had gone through many perilous adventures and learnt a lot about himself, his Pokemon and all of humanity along the way.

However, the greatest of things can affect a person's life, depending on where, when and how it occurs. The slightest alteration can change that very person's life.

* * *

A young man is chased by a gang of dangerous crooks in what is a world without Pokemon.  
Human Civilisation is dominant and has not a single rival species to look upon.  
Technology is at a high, but not of that which the Pokemon World has to offer.

He is chased to through the city, running away, through the dark alleyways and climbing up stairways through buildings, forever trying to escape the grasp of the crooks' wicked hands.  
He was trapped.

A quake within space.  
A rupture in time.

Ash asks the driver to stop the boat as he spots Bianca.  
She runs towards him down the boardwalk, out of breath, with Ash disboarding the boat to meet her to see what she had to say.

A wind passes by, as the surrounded young man feels the breeze pass his cheek, giving him a message to which is understood.

He turns to face the edge.

Bianca hands Ash a scroll of paper.

The young man dashes and makes a jump off the edge of the building.

Bianca moves her lips towards the Unsuspecting Ash.

**A PORTAL OPENS.**

* * *

Bianca engages a kiss with Ash Ketchum, to which is his first. A surely _life-effecting event._

A tear in space-time opens in the distant sky as the young man rapidly dives through and hits the water with tremendous force.

_Nobody makes a glance._

_The portal closes._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All charaters are property of Pokemon USA, Nintendo and Game Freak, and I do not claim any rights to ownership of each character.

But I do however claim ownership to all OCs within this story. -MachinimistLuke

* * *

Hi. My name's Jason, and I'm a guy who got himself into trouble with a group of thugs, and they were out to get me!

It all started when I decided to leave home to persue a dream.  
Yet I had to discover what this dream was going to be by myself.

That was 3 years ago.

I was eventually tracked down by the same thugs from back then, and they made chase after me, forcing me to run around a city at night.  
Heh... cities nowadays are kinda hazardous. What with all the new tech we've got... But there was something missing, a part of me felt missing... from the city.

I had to get out of their as soon as I could, whilst escaping.

Over the past 3 years, I travelled the land and gained experience in many things including athletics, mountain climbing and even sky diving! Of course I didn't have the degrees to get a job and I wasn't the smartest kid on each and every block I decided to stumble on, but I had made it.  
I became successful to the eyes of the public.  
Helping other people in need was something I was always good at and no matter what, I felt confident in myself to do anything.

However... that time when I was chased to this strange world, I had lost confidence. There was no one there to defend and protect me from the world of hurt I could of recieved. I felt betrayed by my world, and the people in it.  
A thorn to my heart as I ran, breaking out in a sweat.

There were too many of them, along with the fact that they were also very experienced, being able to leap rooftops and climb up drainpipes after me.  
For a brief moment, I was impressed by how good these people were to keep up with me on their own two feet.

I had no place left to turn. If someone was going to catch me when I fell, well... that was the risk worth taking at a time like that, knowing that people should choose to do right and come to other peoples rescue... but I was mistaken.  
I got cocky, believing that someone would be there and deciding to just fall by my own will, giving the responsibility of the fate of my own life to another person.

Everything came to change.  
The portal had appeared out of thin air.  
I was calm and had my own life to consider for a change, but boy did it take me for a suprise!

I flew through colors of the rainbow in a slightly hypnotic way, and was blinded by the brightness, along with the force of wind which was sucking me through at such a violent force, one which I thought I would never survive.

I had hit water before I could even see it.

My life was over.  
Until I realised I had a second one hidden in me, ready to come out, and not in a creepy 'Alien' way but... oh forget it.

I woke up in a room, having been knocked unconcious by the force of the impact, giving it a good look around. I proceeded to the window to look outside, and the outdoors had something amazing to offer.

It was beautiful - absolutely amazing.  
It was a twin to Venice, for I knew that it wasn't, because what I witnessed next was to change my life forever.

I left the room and proceeded downstairs to see who my savior was, when all of a sudden, I heard footsteps. Tiny footsteps.  
I wasn't a fan of rats or mice and I knew I didn't have any cheese on me to distract it.

At the open entrance to the house, an ear poked into sight from the doorframe from the outside. I looked at it carefully, very curious as to what it was.  
It was a pointy, yellow, triangular ear with a black spikey tip.  
I had not known a single rodent who had this feature and I assumed that it was proberly some little kid wearing some head accessory, like the ones back home.

It poked it's whole head into clear view from the door.

I was taken aback.

It was a Pichu. No two ways about it. I slapped myself in the face a few times to try and get myself awake to make sure that it was just a dream.  
Then the Pichu ran from outside the door and up to me, and performed a double-slap attack, laughing as it went.

I fell back onto my butt and started to laugh as well, realising it was only mimicking me. Yet, I still couldn't believe it. It WAS real!

"Hello!" I said quietly, introducing myself to the Pichu.  
It replied with a cute smile and a wave and proceeded to play around with me; running around in circles and climbing furniture.

Speaking of which, I was curious as to where I was.  
The existence of a Pichu confirmed to me that this was the Pokemon World.  
I proceeded to head back upstairs to where I rested, and decided to just wait there for my savior.

The Pichu was definately a boy. I could tell. I've always had a good sense with gender, even when people cleverly disguise themselves as the opposite gender, I could tell which one they were. Same went for animals, without even looking for... you know.

The Pichu ran upstairs and around the room I was in and clambered up onto the bed and hid under the covers, wanting me to play with him.  
So I raised the sheet from where he hid, lifted him up and placed him ontop.  
I grabbed both ends of the sheet and flinged him up into the air like a trampoline. We both had lots of fun, until we both realised we were getting pretty hungry.

I proceeded downstairs and towards the door, knowing that taking people's food without them knowing was wrong, but Pichu proberly thought otherwise, as he persued towards the kitchen and towards the fridge door.  
Of course, a Pichu was not going to reach the handle to the fridge without the help of a taller Pokemon or a human being, but this one was determined.  
He went back and forth, piling up things he collected nearby, such as books and little pots and pans, building himself a little set of stairs to form a staircase.  
He had finally reached the handle and pulled when he realised that the staircase was in the way of pulling the fridge door open. He continued to pull however, knocking his own staircase away from the fridge door with his feet.  
I decided to take action, knowing that it was dangerous for him to hang around at such a fall at his own height, from which kind of happened to me not so long ago. The Pichu began to fall from the handle, and then his hands had slipped off, just as soon as I caught him in my hands, nice and safe.

_"Sometimes in life, you've gotta let other people help you, ok?"_

Pichu just pouted at me as I opened the fridge door, when we heard footsteps entering the house - Human footsteps.

Quickly closing the fridge, to Pichu's dismay, we went to meet whoever had entered to thank them for saving me.

A man who wore clothes remarkably similar to that of Mario had entered and had explained to me what had transpired over the time between when he found me to the moment he stepped through the front door. He went by the name Lorenzo.

"Thank you so very much, Sir for saving me... I am heavily in your dept."  
"Oh, please... you don't need to worry about that... Say... where did this Pichu come from?"  
"He came from the front door. I couldn't believe it."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Never mind."  
"Oh well... this Pichu seems to have taken a great liking to you!"  
Our stomachs rumbled again.  
"I see you two are hungry. How about I fix you two up something to eat?"  
"Yes please!" I called happily as he went into the kitchen, followed along with Pichu who couldn't wait one bit.

I decided to stand outside for a bit and take in the view and a breath of fresh air. I still couldn't get over how amazing the place looked.

A few minutes later, Lorenzo came outside giving me a plate of really tasty salad, whilst putting down a plate for Pichu.

"Isn't it beautiful?"  
"Yes indeed, it is. What I'm curious to know is how two terrifying events could take place on the same day!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, um... never mind. All I can say is that I helped out in saving you among others. If you've somewhere to be heading, I can always give them your thanks?"  
"Hmm... Yeah. I'm sorry, but thank you so much for all your help."  
"Anything for someone in great need."  
I proceeded outside the door waving goodbye on my way out, when Pichu ran past me and up the path ahead.  
I decided to follow him, when suddenly I crossed paths with a girl, and a cute one at that. She was blushing when I saw her and I decided to say 'Hi!', with her looking quickly at me with a smile and saying 'Hi!' back.

I continued on with my playful pursuit of Pichu, wondering where the speedy guy disappeared to.

I didn't see him again... That was until...


End file.
